


This Person is Special

by emotionwhore



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie is a Dork, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, dina also kind of a dork, i wrote some terrible attempts at flirting, jesse is a wingman for ellie, no outbreak, they meet at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionwhore/pseuds/emotionwhore
Summary: So Jesse drags Ellie to a bar where she meets Dina and Jesse attempts to wingman a little bit.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	This Person is Special

Ellie is a normal person with a normal life. She doesn’t consider herself special or extraordinary. Ellie has a few friends who like to drag her to places she’d rather not go to. And tonight that person was her best friend Jesse.  
Jesse decided after him and Ellie got off of work they should go to a bar. Ellie kinda loves her job. She’s an artist at a video game company. Of course she’s only 21 so she’s very low “rank”. But she helps with ideas and draws rough drafts for concept art for games.  
So here she is. At a bar on a Friday night watching Jesse strikeout with a girl.  
“She was cute. But she also said no.” Jesse said, putting his beer down on the bar beside Ellie.  
Ellie chuckles “so how many girls have you struck out with tonight?”  
“you’re gonna try to talk shit about me when you haven’t even talked to a single girl?”  
Ellie rolls her eyes. Truth be told no one at the bar caught her eye. Well, one person had. This tiny girl with raven black hair and freckles on her face did catch her eye. But she would never even think about approaching her.  
“oh I see,” Jesse says all knowingly.  
“oh what do you see?” Ellie remarks with an asshole tone in her voice.  
“Her.” Jesse points to the girl “right there.”  
Ellie just stares at Jesse begging him not to do anything.  
“Tell me Ellie you ever seen How I met your mother. The show that made a 15-minute story nine seasons long. It’s not the best, not the worst.” Ellie stands there confused not knowing where he’s going with this. “Barney likes to play a game with Ted. He thinks he’s being a wingman”  
“Jesse please don’t.”  
“I’m helping you, Williams.” Jesse walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder. She looks at him confused. “Hey have you met Ellie?” Jesse turns her to Ellie. “How about you two go talk.”  
The tiny girl walks toward Ellie. Ellie looks down clearly embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry about him,” Ellie said after the girl arrived at the bar. She still wasn’t fully looking back up trying to hide her embarrassment.  
“I think I caught your name was Ellie.”  
“Oh yeah.” Ellie lets out a nervous laugh. “I’m Ellie. And you are?”  
“I’m Dina.” Ellie likes the name. It had a nice ring to it. “Your friend who was that?”  
“Oh him? That’s Jesse.”  
“I’m assuming you guys are just friends. Am I right?” Ellie was caught off guard for many reasons. She had known she didn’t like guys since she was like 13. So for someone to think she could be attracted to guys was insane. Let alone the person they thought she was with was Jesse.  
“Yeah. We’re just friends. He’s handsome and all. I’m just not really into his type.”  
“What Asians?” Dina says  
Ellie laughs “yeah that’s totally what I meant. Not like I dated an Asian woman or anything.”  
“He’s cute. Your friend, Jesse.” 'Dammit', Ellie swore internally. “But I’m kinda going for someone else. I think I’m gonna buy this person a drink. What do you want?”  
“That was smoother in your head wasn’t it?” Ellie says making fun of Dina.  
“Yeah, it was.” Dina and Ellie laugh. 'God her laugh.'  
“I’m not gonna pass up a free drink though. Just whiskey.”  
“Nice taste.” Dina orders Ellie a drink “So Ellie tell me a little about yourself.”  
“You’re putting me on the spot. Let me think.” Ellie thinks for a second of something interesting to tell her. “I’m realising how boring I am. Oh here’s something cliche. I can play guitar.”  
“Oh, that’s sick.”  
“Yeah Joel taught me forever ago and I just kept doing it.”  
“Joel?” Dina asks  
“Oh sorry. He’s my...dad technically. Some stuff happened and he adopted me when I was 14. Just never called him ‘dad’ cause…well, I don’t really know why.” Ellie clears her throat. “You here with anyone tonight?”  
“My sister Talia is over there. She’s talking to some guy. I kinda ‘ditched’ her a while ago. Or she ditched me. I don’t know.”  
“Well, Dina tell me something about you.” Dina laughs at Ellie. “See I reversed the roles.”  
“That was smoother in your head wasn’t it?” They both laugh. “See what I did? I reversed the roles.”  
Ellie says “okay seriously. Tell me about yourself.”  
“Well, I’m Dina. I’m 22, I live with my sister, and same I’m realizing I’m boring.” Dina laughs at herself.  
“I’m sure you’re not like uhh tell me about your bracelet.” Ellie points to Dina’s wrist.  
“Oh, this?” Dina says with a smile “This is a Hamsa bracelet my grandmother got me when I was younger. It symbolizes ‘The Hand of God’. It’s a lucky charm.” Dina seems to be growing shy. Ellie goes to reassure her.  
“No, it’s cool” Ellie points to her hand “May I?”  
“Yeah.” Ellie grabs Dina’s hand. She feels the leather going around her wrist. She notices how soft her skin is compared to the calluses that surround Ellie’s hands and fingertips.  
Ellie lets go of her hand. “It’s really nice.”  
“Tell me more. Like umm” Dina stammers “Where do you work if you work?”  
“I’m an actual CIA agent. I’m undercover right now and I shouldn’t have told you that. My friend Jesse he’s my partner. Shouldn’t have told you that either.”  
“God you’re a dork” Dina laughs  
“I know it sucks. That wasn’t even funny I just…” Ellie grows insecure "I don't know I watched a lot of eighties action movies with Joel and for some reason I thought that was funny. Sorry"  
“No no no no I love it.”  
Ellie smiles “you do?”  
“I do” they both laugh at this dorky, clumsy, and just mess of conversation they have been having. They both love it. They both like each other a lot.  
A song comes on that catches Dina’s ear. “Oooh listen to that.” Ellie laughs at her  
“This song is so old.”  
“I don’t even know what song this is.”  
Ellie laughs at her again. “Why are they playing this?”  
“I don’t know. Come on dance with me.” Dina says grabbing Ellie’s hand.  
“Uhhh no I don’t want to.”  
“El, come on” The nickname caught Ellie little off guard. But she went along with Dina.  
“Okay fine.” Dina drags her onto the floor. “Why are they playing such a slow song at a bar?”  
“I don’t know or care but look everyone is dancing. Dance with me.”  
Dina takes Ellie’s hands and wraps them around her waist. Ellie glances down at Dina’s lips praying she didn’t notice. Now Dina had been dancing all night so it was obvious so let’s make fun of it.  
“Now I have a very serious question for you.” Ellie looks confused not knowing what she was gonna ask “How bad do I smell right now?”  
Ellie and Dina smile at each other. Ellie leans into to smell Dina. “Like a hot pile of garbage.”  
“Oh?” Dina responds and Ellie lets out a small breathy laugh. “Okay” Dina rubs her face against Ellie’s.  
“Ugh,” Ellie says while laughing.  
“How bout that?”  
“Gross.” Dina lets out a small laugh at Ellie’s remark.  
“You love it” The two are smiling so wide at each other. Ellie starts to grow insecure. Noticing every guy in this bar is staring at them. Staring at Dina.  
“Every guy in this room is staring at you right now,” Ellie says quietly. Dina’s face comes off Ellie’s shoulder a little to look at her.  
“Maybe they’re staring at you?” Dina whispers into Ellie’s ear. Ellie feels her hot breath against her neck and how close they are. She can’t believe they met like ten minutes ago and she’s already head over heels for this girl.  
Ellie shakes her head a little. “They’re not”  
Dina whispers into her ear again. “Maybe they’re jealous of you.” Ellie thinks 'Well I would be jealous. You’re the most beautiful person in this room, in this town, maybe even the whole fuckin world.'  
Ellie shakes her head again “I’m...just a girl. Not a threat.”  
Dina leans back so she is eye to eye with Ellie. She puts that piece of hair, that doesn’t stay in her bun, behind her ear. “Oh, Ellie” She rests her hand on Ellie’s neck. “I think they should be terrified of you.” Dina glances down at Ellie’s lips then back to her eyes. Dina leans in and closes her eyes. Dina gently presses her lips against Ellie’s. The kiss at first catches Ellie off guard but within moments she is kissing Dina back. The kiss lasts like 15 seconds. And those 15 seconds were awesome.  
Once they pull apart from the kiss Ellie is just confused and worried. They just met. Who kisses this early? But it didn’t feel wrong. It felt like the most right thing Ellie had ever done.  
Dina smiles at Ellie “See?” Dina’s voice is softer and quieter than before “They should be terrified.”  
A smile grows on Ellie’s face and she laughs a little. She smiles the largest smile she probably has in her entire life. Has she ever felt this happy?  
Dina places her head back on Ellie’s shoulder and they continue to sway to the music.  
Right now Ellie doesn’t care about anything. About the way Jesse will mess with her for this. The way she’ll have to shyly ask for Dina’s number and summon up the courage to text her. She doesn’t want to lose this, this connection that grew like this. Within minutes she knew this was special, this person was special.  
She doesn’t care about having to tell Joel she likes someone. She isn’t thinking about the possibility of Dina not liking her back. Cause right now she is happy. Happy with her in her arms dancing to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done this before. Its not great I know that but I don't care. enjoy them meeting each other in AU. cus AUs are fun. this isn't sad.


End file.
